Sasuke's Kitsune
by sasunaruyaoifan1
Summary: Naruto is depressed and goes off on his own,Sasuke goes after him to calm him down but he gets more than he bargained for.But hey,he isn't complaining.SasuNaru!Lemon!R&R!


**Authors note: well here it is, i re-wrote this story because it sucked.I would like to dedicate this story to Akito10022. Thank you for the constructive criticism.I hope you like it. Also I am still working on my other SasuNaru Story so be patient my Kiddies.**

**Warning: It's Yaoi so Homophobes beware!! Flames will be used to make fried chicken..umm....fried chicken**

**Disclaimer:Oh yeah I own Naruto because as you all know Sasuke and Naruto are ALWAYS screwing each other in every single chapter *insert sarcasm here*  
**

* * *

Naruto sat on the floor of their campsite and tried to ignore his pink haired team mate. She had been glaring at him since they had started the mission. _'probably pissed she because she hasn't gotten any alone time with her Sasuke-kun', _he thought bitterly_._ Do not get him wrong, he was over his silly crush on the stupid girl, but it just pissed him off to no ends that she couldn't figure out that the avenger would never like her. Kakashi sighed at his teams behavior and turned back to reading his book prepared to ignore them for the rest of the night. Finally Naruto had enough of her stupidity and called her out on it.

"Sakura, if you have something to say, then just say it", he growled out

He was rewarded with silence. He looked over at his best friend and sighed. Ever since he had come back to the village, Sasuke slept more than he should and avoided almost everyone but Naruto. The things he would do for the Teme where innumerable. Naruto looked back at his other team mate and cringed at the blinding Pink hair. How he had ever liked her was a mystery even to him.

"Kakashi-Sensei I'm going to get more firewood, Sakura please don't do anything to Sasuke while I'm gone, I don't want to carry your lifeless body back to the village" he warned her. He heard a snicker come from his perverted Sensei but shrugged it off as something good happened in that perverted orange book of his.

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed before retaliating.

"S-Sasuke-kun w-wouldn't do t-that to m-me", she stuttered out.

"he wouldn't , but I would", was all that he said before leaving his now scared shit less team mate behind.

Sasuke woke up a couple minutes later to a pink haired blob staring at him with hearts in her eyes. _"why can't this girl take the hint that I don't like her", _he thought getting a little annoyed. He sighed and looked around the camp site. "where's Naruto?", he asked noticing he was not there. He noticed the girl shuddered at his best friends name being mentioned but shrugged it off at her being a bitch.

"he went to get some more fire wood", she answered smugly

The way she said it made him want to punch her but decided against it and got up to look for his friend. Sakura got up to follow him but he turned around and shot her a glare that clearly told her to stay or else. She whimpered at the glare he sent her way and went back to where she was sitting looking like a kicked puppy. Sasuke smirked at the reaction he got from her. _"maybe that will make her stop chasing after me", _he thought happily.

It took him a while to find the blond but the sight he was greeted with made the search worth it. He was sitting on a hill top looking up at the stars. The light of the moon making almost look angelic. But as he neared him he felt his heart ache when he saw the pained look on the Kitsune's face. Sasuke quickened his pace and plopped down next to his best friend.

"what's wrong Usaratonkachi?", he asked jokingly but you could still hear the concern in his voice. Sasuke did not like to admit it but he hated it when the blond was sad. He loved that foxy smile he always had on. Hell he just simply loved the guy.

Naruto blushed at the nick name and turned his face away from Sasuke so he couldn't see it. Too bad the Uchiha had already seen it. He let a small smile grace his lips at the old nickname. It was kind of like a pet name for him, it didn't hold the malice it did when they where younger.

"Nothing Sas-Uke", Naruto snickered.

He stopped when he felt the killer intent radiating from his friend. Naruto turned around to face the avenger and saw him glaring.

"He he, Gomen Sasuke, it was only a joke", he apologized nervously biting his bottom lip.

Sasuke's eyes softened at the blondes words. It was taking all of his will power not to kiss the boy.

"It's ok", he answered.

Naruto sat there dumbfounded at the ravens words. Sasuke had never been so nice before. He put a hand on his friends forehead and asked, " Ne, Sasuke-Teme are you okay?". he blushed at the blondes words , gently taking Naruto's hand from his forehead, and intertwining their fingers.

"yes Naruto, I'm alright", he whispered.

Naruto blushed and was about to say something but he was stopped by a pair of pale lips crashing into his pink ones. His eyes widened and he did not respond for a couple of seconds but pleasure over took him making his eyes drift close. He responded shyly into the kiss and felt Sasuke bite down on his bottom lip. Naruto gasped and Sasuke took this opportunity to his tongue into the Kitsune's mouth.

They battled for dominance for a while but in the end the Uchiha won. Sasuke picked him up and set Naruto on his lap without breaking the kiss. Naruto responded by wrapping his hands around his shoulders and playing with a small strand of the silky raven locks. They both moaned into the kiss when they felt each others bulge. Soon breathing became essential and they broke the kiss. A trail of saliva connecting their lips. "you want to find out who's really the Uke?", Sasuke whispered seductively in the blonds ear. All Naruto could do was nod.

Sasuke snaked his way up Naruto's tanned chest taking his shirt off along the way. His vision clouding over with lust at the sight before him. He took one of the erect nipples in front him into his mouth all the while getting soft moans from the beautiful blond. Naruto arched his back with every touch from the raven in front of him.

Setting the blond on the ground he quickly latched onto his neck. Leaving love marks every where he could, marking him as Uchiha Property. Naruto tugged on Sasuke's shirt and it was soon discarded along with the rest of their clothing. Their erections accidentally grinded against each other creating a friction that made them both moan. Sasuke left the blondes neck and made his way down to come face to face with his lovers pride.

He looked at Naruto, the innocence in those eyes making him harder, and in one swift movement engulfed the boys cock fully into his mouth. Never braking eye contact; he started sucking his lover. The moans that escaped the Kitsune's mouth encouraging him to go faster. Naruto intertwined his fingers in Sasuke's hair and started bucking his hips. Sasuke put both hands on the tanned hips to hold them down. He teased the slit of Naruto's cock and the blond saw white. Cumming into Sasuke's mouth the raven took all his lover had to offer.

Sasuke took the now softening member out of his mouth and kissed him. Making him taste himself. He took three fingers and pressed them against pink lips. "suck", Sasuke commanded. Naruto eagerly did what he was told. Sasuke felt his mouth go dry at the sight of the boy sucking his fingers. Taking his fingers out o the others mouth he positioned one in front of his entrance and pushed it in slowly. Naruto squirmed at the feeling of someone entering him. "Relax", Sasuke whispered into his ear. And the blond did just that.

He pushed in a second finger and made scissoring motions preparing him for something much bigger. All of a sudden he hit a bundle of nerves that made the boy below him moan loudly. Sasuke smirked and hit it again making the other moan even louder. He inserted a third finger, hitting the spot a couple of more times, before pulling his fingers out. Naruto whimpered at the loss.

Sasuke took hold of his own erection and lubricated it with his own precum. He brushed it against the blonds entrance, making Naruto shiver, an smirked. He put his lovers tanned legs over his shoulder and rammed into him hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy. Naruto wrapped his arms around the ravens shoulders once again and bit his bottom lip, drawing blood. Sasuke staid buried in the tight heat, waiting for the boy to adjust to his size. "s-sasuke move", the smaller commanded.

Sasuke let out a breath that he did not know he had been holding and started thrusting into the boy at a slow pace. Only after a few thrust did the blond start begging him to go faster. And Sasuke did so without hesitation. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's new erection and started Pumping him. The moans coming from the Naruto's mouth increased at Sasuke's actions. he felt the wall around his member clamp down around it and they both came screaming each others name. They rode out their orgasms and Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto wrapping his arms around the tanned laid there panting trying to catch their breaths until Naruto decided to speak.

"Sasuke", he turned to his lover to look him in the eyes.

"hn", Sasuke grunted out.

"I Love You", he confessed a blush apparent on his cheeks.

Sasuke kissed his small lover passionately and smiled.

"I Love You Too Dobe", he replied.

They stared at each other for a while until finally sleep overcame them. Little did they know that they had an audience.

* * *

/behind some random bush/

Sakura was on the floor passed out from the heavy amount of blood she had lost after watching her team mates, while Kakashi was behind her wiping a few blood drops that where dripping down his nose and writing some notes of his ex-students 'activities'

"wow, I wonder if Jiraiya is up for writing a Yaoi edition of Icha Icha Paradise" he whispered to himself

* * *

/some where else/

Jiraiya sat in the bed of his hotel room about to go to sleep when all of a sudden he sneezed. "hm, My Yaoi senses are tingle ling me", he whispered. He shrugged it off and shut off his bed side lamp fully intending to fall asleep.

* * *

R & R please!! You would make me feel special and help me out of this disease we call writers block!!!

Ja!


End file.
